Young Love
by Sirius Pax
Summary: Star comes from seemingly nowhere, with a Cybertronian history. Just a glance of her and Optimus is now in love. When her sire requests Ratchet to take her and her brothers, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, in as his own, will chaos arise? What wild ride will the team be on? Optimus/OC. please review.
1. Chapter 1

Young love

Chapter one

Decepticons

Optimus stared blankly at himself as Miko laughed herself to stasis lock. It was only a few days ago that she and the rest of their humans friends were turned Cybertronian by the Decepticons, but Miko was still Miko. Optimus had been covered in at least 100 Decepticon insignias and he could have sworn he was going to turn on Miko.

"Optimus." Optimus jumped when he heard Ratchet's breath of shock. He gulped as he turned to Ratchet to see everyone else. Optimus gulped again, he felt cornered. Optimus turned to the Miko in stasis lock and actually growled at her.

Optimus transformed before anything could be said and drove out. Miko had gone too far now, he was going to make sure she had a proper lesson. Being just over a sparkling himself, a youngling, Optimus had wanted to do things like that to older Cybertronians on Cybertron, but with the war he rarely thought about the fact he was just a youngling.

Optimus drove into the car wash and felt as he was started to be cleaned. It was relaxing to him and he quite enjoyed it. He noticed on the other side of the glass that a girl, about Miko's age, was smiling at him lightly, but mostly calm. She had a government agent suit on; Optimus thought it was her father's. Optimus ignored it and pulled out of the car wash when he was finished with being cleaned.

Optimus was about to drive off when the girl stepped in front of him. "Hello sir, you're semi is amazing." She stated as she walked to his driver door. Optimus sat there frozen. "Hello." Optimus stated. The girl's smile brightened.

"Are you a veteran?" she asked. "I'm going back to war soon." Optimus replied, hoping the girl would leave soon. "I'm going to war when I'm older, though no one believes me one cent." The girl replied. "I believe you and send you luck." Optimus replied and started off, but froze, Decepticons sat before him.

They started for him and Optimus's instincts kicked in. "I hope to meet you later on." The girl stated and started off. Optimus couldn't help but watch the human femme walk away, his instincts faltering a little. A Decepticon went after her and Optimus muttered, "Fowler is going to kill me." Optimus sped forward and opened his passenger door and stated, "Get in, you're in danger."

The girl took the hint as she looked at the Decepticons and jumped in. Optimus sped off as he wrapped his seatbelt around the girl and sped faster. The girl had been quiet, though she had looked at Optimus's driver seat.

Optimus was rammed and he spun out of control. He ran into a ditch and groaned. He transformed, the girl coming in his servo. Optimus sat her down and said, "Hide and do not come out unless I say." The girl nodded and ran off.

She skidded around a boulder and watched as Optimus fought the Decepticons. "Too bad something happened to Fowler." She whispered to herself. Optimus was taken down and he groaned and held his arm where it had been blasted.

A ground bridge opened and the 'bots came running out. The girl took her chance. The girl climbed onto the top of the boulder and shouted, "Idiots! Kill him and your dead!" the Decepticons and Autobots looked at her and the 'cons merged on her. Star jumped over their helms and landed on her feet running and smiling.

A touch pad appeared on her arm and _**shut up and drive**_ started to play. The Decepticons started to shoot at her and she laughed. She started to sing and started to glow. She jumped onto the boulder and flipped in the air.

She landed on the ground on her pedes and glared at the 'cons as she sang. She sang as she transformed to a Lamborghini, that was silver and gold, and drove off. The 'cons sped after her. Star swung back and forward as she laughed and sang.

Star spun around as she transformed and punched a 'con in the face plates, causing him to fly back. Star walked forward and everyone stared. The Autobots looked to Optimus as he looked to them. Optimus shrugged.

Everyone looked back to Star when there was a crash to see a 'con flying over their helms. The girl was grabbing 'cons and flipping them away like it was nothing. Then came the real trouble, the rest of the 'cons.

"Fraggin' rebel." Knock Out growled and Star stood there. "Glad to hear you missed me, doc' Knock." She replied. Knock Out growled and Star chuckled. Arachnid was next. "Glitching half breed." "Thanks for the compliment." Star replied casually. "Blasted beast." Starscream stated.

"How's it going, Screamer?" Star replied. "Prepare to be toast." Dreadwing growled. "I hate toast." Star complimented. A growl came from Soundwave's visor. "Hello Sounders." Star replied. "It's hammer time." Breakdown stated. "To your face." Star finished with a smirk.

Megatron was last. "Blasted half breed glitch." He growled. "That's good grammar." Star complimented and smiled widely. Knock Out was the first to attack. Star gammed her swords in his saws and he looked her in the optics. Star kicked him in the chassis and he flew back and tumbled over himself.

_**Boy like you**_ came on and Star started to sing. Arachnid growled and ran at her. Star grabbed her spider legs as they were thrown at her, not getting hit. Arachnid growled at this. Arachnid lashed out at Star with her claws and Star went down on the ground and spun around on her servos.

She knocked Arachnid to the ground and started to dodge her webs. Star flipped over her and picked her up by her back. Arachnid squirmed in the grasp. Star sat her down and said, "A fight needs to be fair."

Star came onto her servos and stated, "I'll make it easier for you." Star leaned from the blows, going on one servo at times, as Arachnid lashed out at her. Star spun around and kicked Arachnid in the face plates repeatedly.

Star flipped into the air and kicked Arachnid in the face plates extra hard, causing her to fly back and her optics to offline. Star ducked from the hammer coming at her helm. She jumped from the blows and Breakdown growled.

Breakdown ran at Star and she ran at him. Star slid down and Breakdown ran into her pede, causing him to fly over her. Star stood up to see Breakdown's helm in the ground and snickered. Star cut the missile in half as it was one foot from her. She ran at Starscream and jumped over the second missile.

Star struck Starscream in the face plates and he flew through a boulder. Star dodged the blaster fire at her and shot back. She flipped over Dreadwing and grabbed his shoulder. He dropped his blaster and Star spun him around, knocking the blaster away. Dreadwing got ready to punch, only to be punched repeatedly in the face plates.

He flew back and Star dodged the grasp of Soundwave's tentacles. She punched his visor and it shattered, and there was a face. Star growled at him and punched him in the face plates and he flew back, optics offlined.

Last was Megatron. Megatron ran at Star and she just walked ahead. She flipped from the blow and landed on her pedes, walking forward. Star spun around and punched Megatron in the face plates and he flew back.

He quickly got up and ran at Star. She ducked and Megatron soared over her. Megatron landed on his back and Star held him down. "What's the rush, Megatron?" she asked innocently. Megatron growled and Star forced him back down to the ground.

She pulled her pede away and Megatron stood up. Megatron instantly got face plates full of Star's pedes and servos. Star punched him harder and he flew back and he went into stasis lock. Star transformed to a human and blew the hair out of her face.

She walked up to Knock Out and shook her helm at him. "Takes a medic to defeat a medic." She complimented and walked off. The Autobots were dumbfounded. They watched as Star walked into the base and drove in after her.


	2. Chapter 2

At base

Miko, Jack, Raf, June, and Fowler froze as Star came into view. They all looked down at her and so did the 'bots as they transformed. "I'm special agent Star. I'm here to take the place of special agent William Fowler." She stated as she walked forward.

Everyone looked at each other. "More like a soldier." Bulkhead stated. "Precisely." Star complimented and flipped back in the air. She landed as a Cybertronian. "To help fit in better, since Fowler couldn't." Star stated and glared at Fowler. "How'd she know I used to be human?!" Fowler asked.

Star chuckled and said, "Human signature isn't completely wiped away." "Miko, you should have seen her fighting! Lucky you I recorded it!" Bulkhead stated. He quickly showed the video as Star walked to the control panel that was Optimus's.

"If anyone gives me scrap you know what I'll do." She stated as she started to type. "Star, are you at the base?" a man questioned. Star looked bored as she replied, "Yes sir, that's why I'm a fragging Cybertronian."

Everyone watched as she conversed with the man and Fowler gulped and hid. "You seem concerned." Optimus jumped as he heard Ratchet's voice. He looked to him confused. Ratchet shook his helm and pointed to Star. "I am just confused that she is human and Cybertronian." Optimus replied and Ratchet snorted.

"That part's easy; I knew her carrier and sire. I know her period." That got helms turned, including Star's. Ratchet and Star shrugged at each other and Star turned back to the screen. Star cringed at the sound of the base alarm and ended the link. She started to type furiously and growled and hit her helm on a wall.

She activated the ground bridge and ran through before anyone could say anything. "NO, NO, NO! WE DON'T WANT TO!… OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" in was forced Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. They tumbled over themselves as the smaller Star came walking in with her arms crossed. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe ran into a wall and grabbed their helms in pain.

Star closed the bridge and glared at the 2. They didn't notice and got up. They started to bounce around and Star shook her helm. Star roared up at the twins and the twins froze and got in line. Star nodded and turned away.

"You idiot!" came Sunstreaker and he punched his twin. They started a big fight and Star's optic started to twitch. Star spun on them and punched them both in the face plates and they flew back. "Sorry sis." they stated as they hung their helms.

Star growled up at them and they quickly stood up and stood in attention. Star nodded and they at eased. Ratchet walked up to them and Star gave the twins a warning glare and they got in attention. Ratchet chuckled and tapped their helms and asked, "How'd you get them so well behaved?"

"Threatened to give them to Megatron as target practice." Star replied. Ratchet looked at her and she shrugged. "We're brothers and sister, what can I say?" Star asked. "And little sister always comes on top." Sideswipe muttered.

"Don't make me contact Ironhide." Star growled. Sides gulped. "What's Ironhide got to do with it?" Ratchet asked. "We have a lot to catch up on." Was all Star said and shook her helm. "Hey doc 'bot, how does she know you and you know her and her brothers?" Miko piped up.

"The twins jacked with his processor so now he has the notion to hurt them and he used to baby sit me for my carrier and sire." Star stated before Ratchet could reply. "And that notion is still intact." Ratchet replied. Miko bounced over to the twins and poked them. "I prank doc 'bot a lot." She stated and the twins brightened.

"And the notion goes to the little femme." Star whispered to herself and Ratchet looked to her and said, "It already has." The twins and Miko merged on Ratchet and Star rolled her optics. Before Ratchet could, someone hit the three with wrenches. They all turned to see Star tossing another wrench and catching it repeatedly.

"Ow." The twins stated and glared at Star. Star raised her servo with the wrench and they backed off. "Sheesh, Ratchet really did rub off on her." Sunstreaker stated and Star glared at him and snarled.

"Ratchet, where's my sire?" Star's voice became scared as she suddenly started to look around frantically. Ratchet's optics widened and he turned his helm down and shuffled his pedes. "Cliffjumper joined the Allspark." He stated in a whisper and Star's optics widened. "What?!" she shrieked. Ratchet nodded solemnly.

Tears streaked Star's face plates as she looked at him. "What happened?" she asked, the twins' face plates streaked with tears as well as they came up to her side. "'Cons got him." Ratchet replied. Arcee was fuming. "The blasted glitch who did it is going to pay!" she suddenly outburst. Star's helm shot to her and she looked at her sternly.

"No." Star growled. "What do you mean? He was your sire, you should want revenge!" Arcee shot. "He wouldn't want it." Star growled and took a step to Arcee. "I knew him inside out, upside down, right side up, forwards, backwards, left, right, and in between; he would not want it so." Star stated calmly.

"Revenge will get us nowhere Arcee; we will only stay the way we are, in mourning, once we get our revenge." Star stated solemnly. Arcee could see that Star was speaking from her spark. "You could be wrong." Arcee growled. Star just looked up at her; she was puny, but strong.

"You miss Tailgate and Cliffjumper both." Was her sudden statement. "You want vengeance on Arachnid, for killing your partner. And you want who killed Cliff to have the same fate as her." Star spoke calmly, though she was scared out of her wits, knowing that the femme was becoming angry with her and thinking about killing her.

"You're really lucky you're an Autobot." Arcee seethed and turned away. Star wasn't going to let this go. She grabbed Arcee's arm and spun her around. "Listen to me Arcee, I knew Tailgate as well. He was… a close friend. When I got transmission from him here, on earth, telling me he was going to the Allspark by Arachnid, I wanted revenge.

"I later realized I couldn't take out my anger on revenge, it would only make me hurt more. I let the fact that she killed Tailgate go and moved on. Of course I still think of him, but I do _not_ hold a grudge. Knowing my sire is gone, I am going to do the exact thing I did for Tailgate, forgive, forget, and move forward."

Star's fear slowly vanished, even as Arcee glared at her hard in the optics. "Just try; revenge isn't going to help you with anything but create more grief on yourself." Star stated as she held Arcee firmly by the arms. Arcee just stared at her and started to cry. She looked down at the ground and nodded.

Star pulled away, knowing Arcee would choose the right path, and walked down the hall. Everyone looked to Arcee and she whispered, "I should have known that before." She suddenly turned her helm up and ran after Star, calling her designation.

Everyone turned to each other and Ratchet smiled and said, "She always knew right from wrong." Ratchet's optics suddenly dilated and he grabbed his helm as he stumbled back. Optimus supported him and asked, "What is wrong?" "Cliff… Cliffjumper." Ratchet groaned and fell to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Family matters

"Ratchet, take care of my Star." Ratchet looked in front of him to see Cliffjumper and Tailgate both. "Cliffjumper? Tailgate?" he questioned. They nodded. Ratchet stood up and walked to them. "Take care of Star and her brothers." Cliffjumper repeated.

Ratchet nodded slowly. "And give Star and Arcee our hellos. Tell Star she is right in her words." Tailgate stated. "Why me?" Ratchet questioned. "Star has grown attached to you." Cliffjumper stated. "Adopt her, for my sake." Cliffjumper finished and started to fade away with Tailgate.

Ratchet stood there and watched as they faded away. He shook his helm and everything suddenly went black.

Ratchet shot up and shook his helm. He looked to see everyone around him and Star the most worried, Optimus being second most concerned and the twins third. "Ratchet's alive!" Star screamed and hugged him. Ratchet looked at everyone confused as Star clung to him tightly.

'Remember Ratchet.' It echoed in his processor from Cliffjumper's words. "What does she mean?" Ratchet first asked. "Star hooked you up then your systems went down. We were sure you were gone." Sides stated and Star turned and growled at him.

Star clung to Ratchet tighter, she slightly dented his armor. Ratchet slowly got up and Star hovered under him like a sparkling does to their carrier or sire. Star scurried after him as he started to leave. 'Ratchet!' it was from both Tailgate and Cliffjumper and they sounded angry. Ratchet sighed and turned to Star.

"Cliffjumper wants me to adopt you and the twins and Tailgate says your words to Arcee are correct." He stated and Star seemed to brighten up. "I don't know why, considering how angry I get." Ratchet grumbled and Star bounced in front of him and said, "I can see through you; I've told Cliff about how nice you are and he always looked surprised."

Ratchet looked down at her, surprised that she called him nice. Star was starting to act like a cat, rubbing up against Ratchet's legs. Star bounced in front of Ratchet and stumbled with her peding. Ratchet caught her before she hit the ground and picked her up. He held her close and she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist to hold herself up.

Star held onto Ratchet tightly and he smiled. How he loved this young one. Now she was his. The twins came running up and exclaimed, "We heard what you said as well as everyone else!" Ratchet sighed as the others came into view smiling. The twins latched onto Ratchet and he looked to everyone as if the twins had gone insane.

They never showed him gratitude. The three siblings all clung to Ratchet and everyone laughed when they fell into recharge against him. Ratchet looked to Optimus for assistance and Optimus took up the twins.

Ratchet and Optimus walked down the hall and distributed the twins and Star in a berth room. They were siblings, they could share. There was limited space after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Making nice

Star woke up about 4 hours after she fell into recharge and shoved her brothers off the berth. "Hey!" they shouted as they rubbed their helms. Star crawled off the berth and walked out of the room. The twins were right behind her.

_**Disturbia**_ started to play from Star's speakers and she sang as she and the twins walked forward fancy like. They walked into the main room and walked around everyone. The twins echoed her. The twins and Star marched around and the twins laughed as Star just sang.

Everyone watched them. Everyone was surprised Star had tamed the twins. Star marched around Optimus and he watched her. He lifted his arms as she walked around him to see her. Star walked over to Ratchet where the twins were marching around him with their chassiss (it's plural) puffed out. The twins followed her and Ratchet followed them.

Star smiled as she sang. They swung their helms back and forward to the beat and Star smiled wider. 'Bee whirled and followed them. Star smiled as she heard the 2 following her with her brothers. Star marched around Smokescreen as the others marched around Optimus.

Smokescreen followed them. Star marched around Arcee and she joined after her. Bulk' was currently coming in to see them marching around and Star singing. Bulk' transformed and asked, "What's going on?" the others laughed as Star sang.

"It's called Star's way of making nice." The twins and Ratchet supplied as they marched by. Star smiled as she sang. Bulk' shrugged and joined in. Jack, Miko, Raf, and June soon came in. Star smiled as Fowler joined in. Star noticed only Optimus wasn't joining in. She wondered if he didn't like her or if he was too stern.

Either way, she would get Optimus in on the fun. Star marched around him as the others marched in a circle. Star continued and Optimus lifted his arms up and watched as Star circled him with interest. She looked up at him as she sang and winked. She marched away and Ratchet chuckled as Optimus shook his helm and joined them.

They marched up to the roof top where they stood there and Star sang loudly. Star walked around them all and everyone watched her as they nodded their helms to the beat and smiled. The only humans there were Vince and Sierra, lucky them found out.

The song ended and everyone hooted as Optimus chuckled lightly. An agent landed on the roof and Star groaned. "Star, I assigned you to keep them in line, not to let them rampage about." The man growled.

"Well, you weren't my boss and still aren't, Optimus is." Star growled and Optimus froze as all eyes and optics went to him. The man sighed and nodded and looked back to Star. "Watch yourself." "You're not the one who's part Cybertronian." Star said in a deadly tone and moved her left pede forward a little in threat.

The man chuckled and said quickly, "Let's not get anything riled up. I'll be going now." The man bolted and Star smiled. The twins laughed and congratulated her. Star just smiled. The twins started to sing _**move your body**_ and Star swayed back and forward as the song played from Sides's speakers. The twins started to bounce around and Star just swayed.

The twins bounced around Star as they sang and Star bounced around as well. The twins bounced around the group and they watched them. The 2 got on either side of Star and they bounced side by side. The twins took turns spinning Star around and she spun away from them. Star danced around and the twins smiled as they sang and swayed.

The twins bounced to her and she dodged from them. Star danced around and flipped over everyone's helm and head. She landed on her servos and started to walk around. The twins ran at her and she smiled and bounced from side to side on her servos.

The twins did like her and bounced around on their servos. Star giggled and pressed off the ground. The twins grabbed Arcee and Miko and danced with them as they sang. Star giggled as she flipped over Optimus and landed on her pedes. Star walked in front of everyone as Sides and Sunny danced with Miko and Arcee.

Sunstreaker twirled Miko and she giggled. Sideswipe did the same to Arcee. Star smiled and snickered as she swayed back and forward. Optimus's optics were wide as he watched Star. She looked spectacular.

Her silver and gold armor glowed in the light as she swayed. Optimus didn't notice how the twins were silently talking to their partners and looking at him and Star from time to time. Star didn't notice it either as she smiled with her optics closed and swayed.

Sunstreaker and Miko got behind Optimus as Sideswipe and Arcee got behind Star. They pushed at the same time and they stumbled forward. Optimus caught Star and she looked up at him. The twins and femmes went back to dancing like they did nothing wrong.

Star stared up at Optimus as a blush came to her face plates. The twins started to laugh as they saw the blush. Star looked at them and snarled and they went back to dancing. The song ended and the twins fell laughing. Star got her balance and Optimus held his servos out in case she fell.

Star looked to her brothers and started to dance as she sang _**timber**_. "Now they've done it." Ratchet muttered. Star danced around her brothers who watched from the ground. Arcee and Miko nodded and pushed Optimus forward. Ratchet pushed too. Optimus stumbled forward and Star looked to the three and growled.

They motioned for them to dance. Star glanced at Optimus uneasily to see him as disturbed as her. Arcee and Miko started to dance with the twins and Fowler and June danced together. Optimus looked around then felt as a servo went into his. He looked down to see Star still singing as she looked up at him.

They started to dance and they looked into each other's optics. Optimus spun Star around and she closed her optics. Optimus caught her and tossed her into the air. He caught her and bent over her as the song ended. Star opened her optics and looked into Optimus's. Optimus brought her up and let her go.

The team clapped and smiled. Ratchet was literally about to get pounced on along with Star's brothers and Arcee and Miko. Star smiled as _**kill everybody**_ came on. Star transformed to a wolf and circled the 5 as she sang. Star started to trot around them and the twins cowered down as Ratchet stood there frozen.

Miko was leaning against the twins as Arcee had armed herself. Star ran at them and they all screamed. Star and Ratchet tumbled over each other and Star snarled. Star got up and ran at Arcee. She took her down easily. Star turned like a mad bull and glared at Miko and the twins as her tail flicked back and forward, skid marks in the ground and deep.

Star ran forward and jumped over them. They screamed and cowered down. Star continued to sing. Star prowled around the 3 and the twins hid Miko. Star's spikes arched and she smiled as she sang. Star ran at them and tackled Sunny, the 2 tumbling over each other. Star got up and tackled Sideswipe away from Miko and she sat there alone.

Star prowled around Miko as she sang and Miko tried to hide herself from her. Star started slowly for Miko and Bulk' acted quickly as Miko squeaked as Star came nearer and nearer. Star pounced as the song ended and Bulk' slammed her away. Star flew away and hit the side of the cliff where the base cliff rose up a little more.

Star let out a screech and she fell to the ground limply. Dust arose where Star landed and Ratchet screamed in horror and ran to her. Everyone stood there frozen and the twins quickly ran to Star and Ratchet. They came back with a horrible looking Star. Ratchet and Sunstreaker sat her down and she looked up, an optic in great damage.

Ratchet and the twins turned on Bulkhead, anger all over. Bulkhead looked at them surprised and said, "She was going to hurt Miko!" "That's how she plays! She makes people believe she'll hurt them, but she won't, she'll leave little things, just a scratch on the paint!" the 3 shouted at the same time.

Star had by this time tried to get up 7 times. Optimus walked over and helped her up. "But this will be no trick." The 3 growled as they activated their weapons and started forward. Star started forward, Optimus helping her. The 3 about lunged at Bulk' when Star roared a menacing roar.

They looked to her and Star growled lowly, "Where is your sense of peace?" the twins and Ratchet looked down as they put their swords up. They shuffled their pedes at the same time and Star sat down on the ground, partly falling. She crawled in front of them and sang _**timber**_ as she swayed on the ground.

She looked at them expectantly and they turned to Bulkhead and said, "Sorry Bulkhead." Star nodded and the twins helped her up. Optimus just watched, Star could defiantly make anyone do anything… almost anyone.

With the little prank the twins and Arcee and Miko had pulled, Optimus's spark rate had been faster than usual. Star was suddenly bouncing around. The twins sang the guy's part and Ratchet chuckled as they swung together. Star instantly swung with Ratchet.

They pulled away as Star started to sing again. Ratchet stepped back as she sang so she couldn't swing with him. When the twins started to sing they swung with Miko and Arcee. Arcee was really hesitant. Star, not caring in the world, pulled at Optimus, first swinging around him, and then getting him to swing around.

Optimus had no clue how Star was getting him to do this. Optimus's instincts faltered and he actually put some spark into swinging with the happy Star. He hadn't seen a single human this happy, not even a Cybertronian.

Star started to sing and Optimus found himself keeping a hold of her servo. Star didn't seem to mind as she stood in front of Optimus and sang. She swayed back and forward and so did the rest. Optimus swayed the same pace with Star and Star smiled wider as she looked up at him, a blush starting to form a little.

Optimus's spark beat went ever faster. The song ended and Star froze.


	5. Chapter 5

Decepticons and recover

"Decepticons." She whispered. Star transformed to a wolf and growled, "Get in the base." Optimus stayed put as everyone ran inside. "Well, where are your friends?" Megatron asked as he transformed. "I don't have friends." Star growled. Megatron flew to the side as he about shot and Star looked to see Optimus.

Optimus ran up to her and said, "You are hurt, you should not be fighting." Megatron got up to be forced back by the twins; where they came from was a mystery to be solved. "Ratchet needs to fix you." Optimus stated and Star transformed and said, "He knows as well as I do that a kiss from someone I love that loves me back will fix me!"

Optimus looked to see Megatron blocked from view. He turned back to Star. Optimus picked her up and kissed her. Star became limp and she held onto Optimus and deepened the kiss. Star glowed and she was fixed. She held onto Optimus tighter and his motor softly purred.

Optimus sat Star down and Megatron transformed and said, "I'll get you, Star!" Star, Optimus, and the twins walked into the base and Ratchet ran up to Star. He startled everyone by holding her close. Ratchet jumped back and said, "You're fixed!" Star smiled and Ratchet looked to Optimus. He wasn't far off with the smile. "Primus help us." Ratchet whispered then glitched.


	6. Chapter 6

Miko!

Star giggled at the sight of her new sire glitching at the fact that she and Optimus loved each other. her brothers then figured out and glitched. Star smiled then walked off. Ratchet and the twins woke up soon after. Optimus found Star in the training room. He walked up behind her and she squealed as he picked her up.

He held her up as he forced her into a wall. She felt insecure with her pedes off the ground. Star squirmed a little. "Optimus, I don't like it when I'm off the ground." Star whimpered. Optimus looked her in the optics and said nothing. "Optimus, di-" Optimus cut her off with a kiss.

Miko, Raf, and Jack were looking for Optimus and Star. They wanted to know why Ratchet and the twins shortly glitched. They walked into the training room to see Optimus pinning Star to a wall, clearly enjoying how he over powered the puny Autobot. Miko laughed and Optimus and Star turned to them. "Miko!" Optimus snarled and looked about to rip her to shreds.

Miko ran out the door laughing and Jack and Raf quickly followed. Optimus turned back to Star and his look softened by 100%. Star wrapped her arms around Optimus's neck and pulled him to her again. Optimus chuckled and said, "Eager, aren't we?"

Star just growled and forced her lips to his. Optimus chuckled darkly. Optimus sat Star on the ground and pulled Star out of the training room. He led her into his berth room and Star blushed as she giggled shyly. Optimus forced her into his berth and chuckled as he got in between her legs.

Star was silent and normally avoided contact with others, so she was out of her element and into unknown waters. Optimus chuckled as he moved down and kissed her softly. Star held onto him.

Ratchet and the twins looked about to blow a gasket as what Miko told them she saw. They all walked into the training room, but Optimus and Star weren't there. Ratchet growled and everyone followed him to Optimus's room.

Ratchet knocked on the door to be met with a snarl. "Optimus, Miko told me what she saw." "Miko." Optimus's snarl dripped with venom. "Youngling, come out here right now." Ratchet only called Star youngling when she was in trouble. Optimus's snarl emitted from the room once more. Ratchet was getting mad.

"Youngling, don't make me come in there." "I would if I could!" Star snarled. Her snarls were louder and more ferocious than Optimus's as they came from the room. There was a snap then Star came from the room. Her wrists were cut. Everyone looked in as Optimus came out to see broken energon cuffs hooked onto the berth frame. Star's yelp suddenly emitted from down the hall.

Ratchet and the twins snarled at everyone before running down the hall. They ran up to see Star pinned to the wall. "Optimus, I swear to the Allspark if you don't put me down…" and she was cut off with a kiss. Optimus pulled away and sat her down with her back against the wall. Star slid down the wall and to the floor with her optics closed and a smile.

Ratchet snapped. "Youngling, get over here right now." Ratchet ordered. Star looked to him, a distant look on her face plates. Ratchet was stunned. Star looked at Optimus who picked her up bridal style. He walked to Star and her brothers' berth room then came out without her. He walked past Ratchet and the twins as if nothing happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Thoughts

My point of view

'Primus and God help me.' I thought as I lay on my berth. "Prime actually loves me.' I looked down at myself. 'Why would he like me? I'm nothing special like him. He should have more. I'm just a plain Cybertronian that can transform into a human.' I sighed.

'Everyone knows, even Fowler.' I sighed and shook my helm. I opened my optics and continued in my thoughts. 'I need to ask him why he did this, what makes me seem special to him.' I was pulled out of thought when my brothers and Ratchet came in. 3 words: they… looked… pissed.

I gulped as they walked to me. "Youngling, why is it that Optimus has done such things to you?" Ratchet only called me youngling when I was in trouble. "I don't rightfully know." I stated calmly. They glitched. "Oh, that's funny." I muttered. I quickly past them and went in search of Optimus.

'What will he think of me for asking?' it kept repeating in my processor. I gasped as I was pulled into a room. I looked forward, it was Optimus. "Optim-" Optimus forced his lips to mine and I moaned in pleasure. "Optimus, I need to ask you something." I murmured and Optimus pulled away. "Why do you like me… What makes me special to you?" I managed to say it.

"Why does it matter? I love you, don't I?" Optimus replied. "Yes, but I would like to know." I replied. "Because you're beautiful, courageous, stealthy, and lovable." He whispered into my audio receptor. "No one… has everyone thought of me that way." I whispered and hung my helm. My helm was led up to look into Optimus's optics. "That won't happen with me." he whispered then kissed me. I held him tightly.

'Primus, don't let him leave me ever.' I thought as his kiss made me go limp against him. He smiled and I moaned in pleasure as his servos traced my frame, leading into crevices where he toyed with sensitive wires. I squealed as he bit my main energon line on my neck. I felt the slickness of a glossa on my energon line and moaned. Optimus's chuckle came in return.

It surrounded me in the dark room. I became fearful as his frame disappeared. "Optimus?" I questioned. I stepped from the wall. I heard a soft click that echoed through the room. I didn't even know what room I was in. I felt forward, but there was nothing. "Optimus?" I asked again. "I'm right here, Star." He whispered back.

"Where?" I asked. "All around you." He whispered into my audio receptor as his arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I then knew what the click was from as he manually opened my panel. "A-ah!" my vocalizer cracked with static as not 1, but 2 servo digits slid into my valve.

My valve lubricated and I leaned against Optimus as he started to thrust his servo digits slowly in and out. I kicked slightly as he went a little deeper with each thrust. 'Primus. Just frag me already,…' "Optimus!" my valve was stretched more as a third digit slipped in.

He suddenly pulled out of me and away. I waited silently, but he didn't make a sound. I gasped and bent over Optimus's helm as his glossa licked up some of my lubricants. I could here as some fell on the ground, out of my valve. Drip… drip… drip…. 'Please frag me!' I kept wanting to say it, but couldn't.

I cried out in pleasure as Optimus licked some sensor nodes on the side of my valve. He suddenly picked me up and forced me into a wall. I felt the heated tip of his spike at the entrance of my valve. I rolled my hips forward.

Optimus groaned as his spike pressed into my valve. I let out a gasp at how large he was and rested my helm on his shoulder as I grasped at his smokestacks. Turns out there were quite sensitive as his vocalizer cracked with static as he gasped in pleasure.

Optimus started slow and shallow. I glared at the blackness behind him and gripped his smokestacks tighter as I met each thrust. He let out a low groan and started faster, harder… deeper. I met him thrust for thrust. I hollered as Optimus hit the sensor nodes in the back of my valve repeatedly.

"Optimus, my… A-ah!" my overload struck and my valve tightened around Optimus's spike as I put my forehelm against his chassis plating. Optimus roared as his overload struck and we grasped each other tightly as they raged on. Our overloads finished and Optimus pulled out of me and I closed my panel as he closed his.

I watched as a door opened to reveal the hallway. He started out and I jumped onto his back, giving him a kiss and rubbing his smokestacks before he walked out. I stayed on his back, rubbing his smokestacks and getting a good "talk" out of him.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Dr. Dick**_

I stayed on Optimus's back as he walked into the main room. Ratchet, rather Sire, was currently trying to contact an Autobot ship. "Is that Ratchet?!" came a femme voice. Ratchet gulped before saying, "Yes." He backed up as the femme started to sing _**dr. dick**_ with other femmes after the boy part. I giggled and Optimus chuckled. Ratchet hid behind us and I waved down at him. He looked up at me and stared.

I pointed at Optimus and shrugged. I smiled and started to sing with the femmes. Arcee laughed and joined in too. The boy part came on and me and Arcee swayed back and forward as we smiled. I jumped from Optimus's back and walked forward as all the femmes sang. I sang too. I walked up to the grid and smiled in delight as I sang.

I swayed back and forward as I did sing. There was a break and I continued to sway. We all started to sing again and laughed at the end. "Matrix, Sapphire, Quarts, Geode, glad to see you femmes again." "Glad to see you too, Star." I smiled.

"What's with the song?" I questioned. "We miss our big doctor." They cooed and I looked to Sire. I looked back to my friends and said, "Servos off my sire." "I thought Cliffjumper was your sire?" they all asked. "He got nabbed by the 'cons and told Ratchet to take me and my brothers in… wait a minute, where are they?"

I screamed as I was tackled to the ground. I punched them both and they flew back. "Slagging no good brothers!" I yelled and they backed away. I snarled and they ran down the hall. "Still got a hold of their reins for us we see." The femmes complimented.

I rolled my optics. "I threatened to castrate them then give them to Megatron." I stated and even the femmes shuttered. "Hey, someone wants to see you, Star." I looked to the screen to see the 6 back away and 5 mechs came up. "Jazz, Prowl, Ironhide, Wheeljack, Sideways!" I shouted and smiled. "Hey little femme." Ironhide greeted and I smiled.

"We got some wreckers in tow." Wheeljack stated. "Who, who?!" I asked happily. "Topspin, Roadbuster, Leadfoot, and Ultra Magnus." Wheeljack reported. I bounced around and said, "The wreckers are back!" "Hey, we actually just landed." Jazz stated and I quickly opened a bridge and ran through.

"Star!" came Sire's voice, but I still ran through. I glomped Ironhide and we laughed. I laughed as the femmes glomped me. The wreckers ran up to me and picked me up one at a time. I laughed harder and hugged them all.

I squealed as Jazz picked me up and spun around. Ironhide took me away then Wheeljack did. I laughed and held onto them. I looked at the femmes and they smiled as they saw Ratchet and the twins. I then saw how Sideways was looking at me. We 4 were in a line. Sapphire, Quarts, Geode, and Sideways started forward.

I screamed as Ratchet and the twins did and we ran. They were on our heels. I screamed as I was tackled and Sideways smiled down at me. Quarts was above Sunny, Geode was above Sides, and Sapphire was above Ratchet.

We pushed them off and ran away. I hid behind Optimus with my family. I climbed on top of Optimus and he looked up at me. He raised an optic ridge and I pointed down. He looked down to see Sideways trying to reach me. I held myself higher from him. "Slag it Sideways, I TOLD YOU WE WERE THROUGH!" I screamed and he backed up.

I growled at him and he backed up more. "Get back in line." I growled and he quickly got in line. I turned to the femmes and said, "You as well!" they got back in line and I nodded. The twins snickered and I said, "Get." They got in line. "Wait, two femmes aren't present." "Get them." Wheeljack walked off and brought back 2 femmes.

I climbed down from Optimus and walked to them. "I do believe we have never met; I am Star, and you are?" "Chromia's the name; Ironhide's my game." She supplied. I turned to the pink femme. "Elita 1." She supplied.

I nodded and shook their servos. Optimus walked up and shook all their servos. I shivered as there was a light press on the small of my back as Optimus was behind me… of course, he was still going to flirt with me in front of everyone. I reached behind me and edged the large servo away.

Optimus's motor hummed in slight annoyance but I glanced at him, giving him a sideways glare, and he backed off the flirting. Optimus kept close to me as we walked through the bridge. I yelped as Optimus suddenly brushed my hips and jumped high in the air. I groaned as I landed on my back. "Ohhhh." I groaned and my vocalizer cracked with static.

I looked to Optimus and growled, "Stop it and act your age!" my brothers helped me up and I shook the fall off. Optimus just looked at me and I growled. "Gah! I give up!" I yelled and stomped off. "What's crawled up her tailpipe?" I heard Ironhide joke. "ASK PRIME!" I screamed and slammed my door shut.


End file.
